Shinobi's of Krynn
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Discontinued and undergoing complete overhaul, see alert for details
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or Dragonlance. I only own the characters I created.

________________

Prologue

________________

It was an average day in the village of Konohagakure, the sun was shining, the birds singing, children laughing. Yes it was a picture perfect day on Kohona.

That is until a shout of "PERVERTED-BAKA!" followed by a large smack and a man flying up into the air and crashing into the Hokage monument, on the other side of the village.

The man was around 6'3" with long white hair, black eyes with two line tattoos underneath them. He had a large build, he was wearing a mesh shirt under a grey top with a red coat and regular grey shinobi pants. This man was the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin and a world renown author of the Icha Icha series that was a hit with all perverts, not to mention his habit to spy on women in bathhouses for the sake of his research.

The bathhouse he originated from currently had only two occupants, the first was a teen girl around 5"8' with blood red hair, cerulean blue eyes a toned build and a C-cup breast. Her companion was 6" even with light brown hair, jade green eyes with golden flecks, and an athlete`s build. The both of them only had towels around them as the girl twitched in anger and frustration.

"I _swear_ I will _kill _that pervert!" the girl shouted as a tick mark throbbed on her forehead as the male shook his head.

"Ero-sennin will never change you should know that by know Naru-hime." he soothed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"But Ryu-kun he ruined our moment with his peeping! " she growled with a slight blush creeping up on her face.

"True but we could just keep the moment going." Ryu suggested with a sly smile.

Naru grinned back at him and moved to kiss him only to be interrupted again but this time by the sudden appearance of an ANBU operative.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT!!" Naru shouted her eyes turning red as her hair as they turned to the poor ANBU who was cowering in fear from the massive killing intent from the young couple.

"T-t-t-the H-h-h-hokage r-r-r-requests y-y-y-your p-p-p-presence f-f-f-for a-a-a-a m-m-mission b-b-b-briefing." he stuttered before quickly adding "please don`t kill me."

The killing intent quickly vanished as the two of them look at each other confused "If Tsunade`s calling for use on our day off it must be important." Ryu said as he stepped out of the bath and grabbed his clothes.

Naru sighed as she followed him `_why is it that every time we try and have a private moment it is always interrupted_` she thought to herself.

It was around three years ago that Ryu and Naru started deepening their relationship as they fought against the Akatsuki and Naru was nearly captured by Kisame that was when Ryu admitted how he felt to Naru who in turn admitted her own feelings to Ryu. Not very many people were surprised by the fact and they had received a lot of well wishes from their friends when they announced their engagement one year ago.

The day he asked her to marry him was the happiest day of her life, it was on the anniversary of the fall of the Akatsuki during a large party that had the entire Kohona 12, team Gai, their sensei`s, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara and his siblings.

They were currently living together in the Namikaze estate that Naru received after her promotion to Chunin two years ago, and were slated to get married in five months. Naru already had her gown picked out with help from Hinata and Ino who offered endless streams of advice on what to use as her wedding gown, while Ryu was with Gaara, Shikamaru, and Choji planning out the wedding funds.

Naru was lost in thought as the two of the made their way to the Hokage`s tower for their mission briefing, Naru was wearing a black Kimono top with a mesh shirt underneath along with black shinobi pants, an unzipped jonin flack vest, and wore her leaf Hai-ate on her forehead, she had a ninjato over her4 right shoulder. Ryu was wearing a black muscle shirt under his own unzipped jonin flack vest, along with slightly loose black pants. He had a katana on his back along with twin wakazashi's and a pair of bladed tonfas at his waist, he wore his Hai-ate on his bicep.

"You okay Hime?" Ryu asked in concern.

Naru shook her head to clear her thoughts before smiling at Ryu "Hai, I'm alright Ryu-kun." She said "Just thinking how far we have come, I mean here we are only 20 years old and already planning a marriage."

Ryu turned to Naru with a serious look "If you want to wait I would understand, I mean we sort of are rushing this." He said with a small smile.

Naru shook her head and smiled at Ryu "No it's alright Ryu-kun I am quite happy with it and it's more of reminiscing than worrying." she soothed as they entered the tower.

"Alright," He said "just talk to me though if you do get doubts, alright?"

"Don't worry, I will." Naru agreed as they approached the Hokage's office.

As they entered they saw the Hokage sitting there talking to her assistant Shizune, The Hokage looked to be in her mid to late twenties with breasts that would make any man drool with desire, she stood around 5'3", and had flawless tanned skin with a thin athletic build, She had milky brown eyes and blonde hair that was put into two pig-tails. This was the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju Granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage. Her assistant was around 5'5" with black hair and eyes, her skin had a creamy complexion with an athletic build, she was wearing a black kimono with a fishnet shirt on underneath, this was Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice and personal assistant and secretary.

They were both talking excitedly about something as Naru and Ryu stood at attention waiting for them to address the two of them on a mission.

"Do you realize the implications that this discovery could have?" Shizune asked excitedly "We could set up an independent branch to operate out of and bring in more ninja revenue not to mention the possibilities of increasing our ninja forces."

"That's true but from the report they are economically in the hole right now and their technology is less than ours, not to mention they are still recovering from some disaster called the Cataclysm that tore their country apart, we could end up disrupting the entire country with our interference, not to mention they have people that use this _magic_ that is similar but extremely different to Chakra," Tsunade said "the Shadow Council wants to scout the situation first before we commit to anything"

Both Naru and Ryu raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other, the Shadow Council, a meeting between the 5 major Kages of Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, and Suna. If they were meeting on something than it was a _big_ discovery, so why were they called?

"Which is why I called the two of you," Tsunade said looking at them with a look of utter seriousness "There has been a monumental discovery that could change the entire face of the shinobi word. Three years ago a scouting vessel that was sent out to try and find other land masses, they were successful, a continent similar to the elemental nations have been found, the scouting party that was sent on land came back and reported that the name of this continent is Ansalon."

Ryu was slack jawed at the news, and Naru wasn't much better, "Why did you call us than Tsunade-sama?" he asked gathering himself.

"The Shadow Council voted unanimously on the matter of who to send to scout the continent, we choose the two of you." Tsunade answered

"Why us?" Naru asked "There are other shinobi who would be better suited to a diplomatic mission like this or who are better suited to scouting and assessing situations than us, we are more likely to get involved in a war than anyone else."

"Which is precisely why the Shadow Council choose the two of you, the two of you represent what most shinobi strive to become in this day and age," Tsunade explained before looking at them with an apologetic look "I know that this isn't a good time for an extreme long term mission with your wedding in five months but this is something that needs to be done."

Ryu held up a hand before she could continue "We understand completely understand Tsunade-sama," Ryu said "We will accept the mission."

Naru nodded her agreement as she grinned at Tsunade "Don't worry Baa-chan" she said "We won't let you down."

"Damn brat being so disrespectful," Tsunade mock growled with a smile "You will be taking a boat to Ansalon from Kiri, the boat you will be taking is called _Shinobi's Pride,_ the trip will take two months, so get together your things and prepare for an SS-rank mission, you leave in two hours."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" they coursed as one before leaving the room.

Tsunade sighed "I hope the two of the can forgive me" she said "they had been putting a lot of effort into planning their wedding." Suddenly her face light up "Shizune! Gather their friends, I have an idea!" she ordered as her smile grew "Maybe they can have their marriage after all."

OoOoOoOoOo

_Two-hours later, Konoha main gate_

To say Naru and Ryu were surprised at the amount of people seeing them off would be an understatement, they were bowled over by the fact that nearly half the village turned out to see them off.

All of the Konoha 12 and their sensei's were their along with Teuchi and Ayame from the Ramen stand, Iruka Imino their Academy teacher, Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino the heads of torture and interrogation and chunnin exam proctors, Genma another proctor, Koetsu and Izumo who Naru dubbed as the eternal chunin, and everyone else who played a role in their lives in Konoha was at the gate waiting for them.

Tsunade approached them as they drew close to the gate "About time you got here we've been waiting for you for fifteen minutes, hell even Kakashi showed up before you." She said.

"What's going on Baa-chan?" Naru asked as she eyed Tsunade suspiciously as Tsunade smiled brightly.

"Well... since the two of you won't be here five months from now for your wedding we decided to have it now so that you will be married for your mission." she said as a monk from the fire temple approached.

He was around 5'7" with a broad girth and lightly tanned skin, he had a shaved head along with light brown eyes that always seemed to sparkle with laughter and went perfectly with the smile that seemed to be permanently fixed to his face.

"Is this the young couple you told me about Tsunade-san?" He asked gesturing to Naru and Ryu as Tsunade nodded "Well then shall we get started?" He asked this to Naru and Ryu.

Naru looked apprehensively at Ryu who was looking back at her with an eyebrow raised "What do you think Ryu-kun?" She asked slightly nervous.

"I think it's a great idea, what about you Hime?" Ryu answered.

"Yeah," she confirmed with an enthusiastic nod "and if we do it now this mission would be kinda like our honeymoon, ne, Ryu-kun?" to which Ryu laughed.

"Very well then," the monk said with a broad smile before addressing the crowd "Ladies and Gentleman we are gathered here today to witness the union between this young couple as they move their relationship to the final level, marriage, they have overcome many hardships to reach the point that they have and succeeded very few people have, they have brought hope for a new era for both ninjas and civilians alike, It is my honour to stand here today to proceed over this ceremony, now will the couple please step forward?"

Both Naru and Ryu stepped forward in unison holding hands so that they were directly in front of the monk.

"Please state your names." The monk ordered

"I am Ryu Hisanaga and I stand before Kami willingly." Ryu stated according to tradition

Naru was only a second behind him in stating her name "I am Naru Namikaze and I stand before Kami willingly." she said with confidence.

"Very well, Ryu Hisanaga, do you wish to take Naru Namikaze as your wife for eternity?" The monk asked solemnly.

"I do." He answered without hesitation.

"Naru Namikaze do you with to take this man as your husband for eternity?" He asked turning to Naru.

Naru didn't even hesitate in her answer "I do" she said.

The monk smiled broadly as he spread his hands "Very well it is my pride and honour to now pronounce you husband and wife before Kami, you may now kiss the bride." He announce to tremendous applause as Ryu leaned over and kissed Naru putting all his feelings for her in this kiss.

Tsunade watched on with pride and joy during the ceremony "_Dear Kami please watch over them and protect them, they have already been through some much, I don't think they could stand losing one another._" She prayed "_And I don't even want to know what would happen to the person who caused it. Their probably wouldn't be anything left of them if _either _of them got their hands on the one who caused their pain._"

Both Naru and Ryu were positively _glowing_ with happiness as they accepted the well wishes and good lucks from the people they considered their family and graciously accepted gifts which they gave Jiraiya the ones they couldn't take with them on their mission for safekeeping.

Some of the most notable gifts included a very detailed scroll on the Jyuuken fighting style from the Hyuuga's. The Nara clan gave them a very extensive book on medicine that went well with Tsunade's gift of scrolls containing medical ninjustu. The Akamichi clan gave them both arm guards that when chakra was channelling through them would be harder than steel, needless to say attached them right away. The Aburame clan gave them a special seal designed to call any bugs in the area to attack whatever the seal is attached to.

The entire Konoha 12 had each given a special gift that went according to their personalities, for example Tenten had gotten them as set of nearly indestructible Kunai that will never rust or dull, Ino gave them seeds for a _very_ poisonous flower, Lee gave them a set of specially designed shinobi sandals that had a seal built into them that would store Chakra to use for things like water walking and tree climbing so that they would save their own chakra on long missions.

Their favourite gift however came from Gaara who had, with permission from Tsunade, gave them the rank of jonin amongst the Suna shinobi forces and gave them headbands that held the symbol of both the leaf and gourd of Konoha and Suna respectively.

By the time that they were finally on the road both Ryu and Naru were both emotionally exhausted from all that's happened in the last hour.

To say that they were happy though was an understatement, they both wore huge grins that threatened to split their faces as they made their way to Kiri.

By the time they stopped for the night in a random village they were both ready to sleep for hours. After checking into the inn, they crawled into bed in each other's arms.

"So it really happened didn't it?" Naru asked full of emotion "We're really married now aren't we?"

"Yeah we are," Ryu confirmed with a gentle smile he reserved for Naru alone "This _is_ the happiest day in my life, I love you Naru-hime."

"I love you too Ryu-kun." she whispered back as she leaned in for a kiss.

Suddenly neither of them felt tired anymore.

_______________

End Prologue

_______________

Translations/Notes

Konohagakure: Village Hidden in the Leaves

Ero-sennin: Perverted Sage, Naru and Ryu's nickname for Jiraiya due to his perverted tendencies

Baa-chan: Old lady, Naru's nickname for Tsunade

-hime: princess, Ryu's nickname to Naru

-kun: Typically used towards males as a term representing closeness or a small degree of respect

ANBU: Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai literally Special Assassination and Tactical Squad, they will often serve as bodyguards/messengers for the Hokage to deliver sensitive mission requests.

Hokage: Fire Shadow, Shinobi Leader of Konohagakure

Akatsuki: A criminal organization composed of S-ranked criminals who were seeking to rule the word by collecting all the Bijuu's and unleash them on anyone who opposed them.

Bijuu: Tailed Beasts, The Nine Beasts of power ranging from the weakest Ichibi: Shukaku to the strongest Kyuubi no Yoko, the only way to stop them from destroying the lands was to seal them in the bodies of newly born babies, thus creating _jinchuriki_.

Jinchuriki: The power of human sacrifice, often referred to as the jailors of the demons keeping them from running rampant in the world by containing them in their bodies, unfortunately, most people will choose to see the host as the demon itself or a living weapon to be used, this causes most Jinchuriki to either become insane and bloodthirsty or emotionless weapons of war.

Ninja Ranks: there are five different ranks a ninja could achieve the first is genin; the low-level ninja typically doing D-ranked missions until they pass the chunin exams that will allow them to advance to the next rank. Chunin mid-level ninja doing C and B ranked missions until they pass the jonin exams. Jonin High-level ninja that do B and A ranked missions along with some S-ranked ones. ANBU elite-level Ninja that specialize in assassination and spying missions, mostly does S- and SS-ranking missions. Sannin Extreme Elite-level ninja, only three ninja so far have been granted this rank, Tsunade the Slug Sannin, Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, and Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, Sannin=Sage. -Kage the village leader and one of the most powerful ninjas, the five most powerful; Hokage, Raikage(Thunder Shadow[leader of Kumogakure]), Iwakage(Rock Shadow[Leader of Iwagakure]), Kazekage(Wind Shadow[leader of Sunagakure]), and the Mizukage(Water Shadow[Leader of Kirigakure]) make up the Shadow Council.

Shadow Council: A meeting of the five Kages to discusses any important issues or discoveries that would have a major impact on the shinobi world.


	2. ALERT

Unfortunately this is not an Update but an alert.

Shinobi of Krynn will be undergoing a massive rewrite and will be discontinued.

I apologize to all of my fans that were reading this story however for this one in particular I have lost all drive for it.

If anyone wishes to Adopt and continue it please feel free and go ahead, If you want some information on how I was going to proceed please PM me and let me know.

Again my apologies to all reading but please be on the lookout for the rewrite.


End file.
